


prom confessions

by pinkixx



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band), Oh My Girl (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, High School Drama, Kpop Crossover, Reader-Interactive, School Dances, Sort Of, characters would also be added as the story goes on, just the voting part, relationships will be added as the story go along, this more focused on the girls and their competition for the crown, what else do i tag, who wins prom king and queen depends on the reader's vote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkixx/pseuds/pinkixx
Summary: For her last year as principal, Mrs Kim has decided to hold a special dance for all the students. Unlike their usual senior and junior proms, this dance is open to all the students. Anyone is allowed to sign up for the prom committee just like anyone is allowed to run for prom king and queen.For some this is a chance for a do over.For others this is their last chance to make high school memorable.And of course, this is also a time for a many to have some fun.





	prom confessions

**Author's Note:**

> note ; this is less romance and more of friendship story. girl drama if you will.

  It’s fascinating how people tend to put so much on the school dance to be the highlight of their school life. For someone leading the dance committee, Nayoung knew this very well. When she first signed up, she hadn’t expected to be appoint leader or the struggle that came with it. From the handling the small budget provided by the school, to the students arguing on the rules for king and queen dance nomination, Nayoung was glad it was coming to an end.

  She stood there under the strings of cotton ball lights that they spent hours hanging just hours earlier. While the rest of the student body was putting on their gowns and suits, the committee was busy putting on lights and touching up the decoration, making sure everything was in place. Nayoung herself barely had time to get ready herself before the first round of students start trickling in.

  The looks on their faces when they looked around in awe at the gold and red. The way they glanced around, appreciating the hard work put in to the usually sweat smelling gym into something presentable. The way some of them immediately moved to the music, making their circle of friends laugh. The way some immediately head towards the tables, ready to claim it for the rest of the night.

  Their faces, light chatters and laugh. The promise of a fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> part of the fun in this story, is that you can vote for the dance king and queen here  
> king - https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1991006x57dbd9d0-51  
> queen - https://www.poll-maker.com/poll1990999xcc22440d-51


End file.
